Extensive research over the past few years has been focused on the synthesis and characterization of microporous materials with high internal surface areas. Metal-organic frameworks (MOFs), a subset of these materials, have shown promise in a wide range of gas storage and separation applications. MOFs are composed of at least one multidentate organic linker and at least one metal ion, forming a low-density crystalline structure with gas interaction properties. Their development has accelerated in the past decade because of favorable performance characteristics relative to other solutions, stemming from differentials in internal surface area, porosity and tunability (see Farha, O. K., et al., De novo synthesis of a metal-organic framework material featuring ultrahigh surface area and gas storage capacities. Nature Chemistry, 2010. 2(11): p. 944-948; Furukawa, H., et al., Ultrahigh Porosity in Metal-Organic Frameworks. Science, 2010. 329(5990): p. 424-428; Chae, H. K., et al., A route to high surface area, porosity and inclusion of large molecules in crystals. Nature, 2004. 427(6974): p. 523-527; Nelson, A. P., et al., Supercritical Processing as a Route to High Internal Surface Areas and Permanent Microporosity in Metal-Organic Framework Materials. Journal of the American Chemical Society, 2009. 131(2): p. 458; Farha, O. K., et al., Metal-Organic Framework Materials with Ultrahigh Surface Areas: Is the Sky the Limit? Journal of the American Chemical Society, 2012. 134(36): p. 15016-15021; and Ergun, S., Fluid Flow through Packed Columns. Chem. Eng. Prog. 1952. 48). The use of sorbents in industrial and commercial applications requires materials with specific particle sizes and pore size distributions, which is often accomplished with mechanical material formation techniques such as agglomeration, grinding, pressing, and extruding. Existing mechanical formation techniques have shown to significantly decrease the surface area of these materials (see Peterson G. W., et al. Effects of pelletization pressure on the physical and chemical properties of the metal-organic frameworks Cu3(BTC)2 and UiO-66. Microporous and Mesoporous Materials, 179 (2013) 48-53; Hu, X., et al. Development of a Semiautomated Zero Length Column Technique for Carbon Capture Applications: Rapid Capacity Ranking of Novel Adsorbents. Ind. Eng. Chem. Res, 54 (2015) 6772-6780; Bazer-Bachi, D., et al. Towards industrial use of metal-organic framework: Impact of shaping on the MOF properties. Powder Technology, 255 (2014) 52-59; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,524,444 (Hesse et al.)). In rare examples, the surface area of the material has not been significantly affected by formation, although these examples only use low formation pressures (<20,000 psi) and low-surface-area materials (<1,100 m2/g) (See Peterson G. W., et al. Effects of pelletization pressure on the physical and chemical properties of the metal-organic frameworks Cu3(BTC)2 and UiO-66. Microporous and Mesoporous Materials, 179 (2013) 48-53; and Peterson, G. W., et al. Engineering UiO-66-NH2 for Toxic Gas Removal. Ind. Eng. Chem. Res. 53 (2014) 701-707). These techniques all impact the performance ceiling of this material class by imposing constraints on the surface area of the material used and formation pressure that can be utilized.